Death
by DimensionMelody
Summary: Aisha. Gone? Rena, the murderer? This seems...impractical, unreal. But everything you're seeing...is real. You better believe it.
1. Chapter 1

Aisha's POV

We were in the trials for freeing Chung's father, which was led by my mother Sasha. I saw as we started to fight the monsters, she disappeared, probably teleported somewhere safe until we finished. I was in the middle of a fight with Victory, it was a one-sided victory. Then I felt a stinging pain in my back. It hurt so much, something had ambushed me. I turned to look, and I saw Rena. Her eyes were glaring at me and she seemed evil...Different. She suddenly turned her sword in my body, torturing me.

"KYAA! AGH!"

A sudden rush of a warm red liquid gushed out of my mouth and onto the floor.

"Rena...Why?"  
"AISHA!"

I turned to look at Elsword running towards me, panic flooding his face. Tears came out of my eyes as I fell to the ground slowly. It hurts...It hurts so much...

"Aisha, it's going to be fine. We'll get you to the hospital! YOU'RE GOING TO BE FINE! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE! YOU'RE ALL I HAVE LEFT!"  
"Heheheheh. Elsword, you finally reveal your love for Aisha. Well, that bitch deserves it because she made Raven fall for her."  
"Y-you...WHORE!"

I watched as Elsword held my head on his lap, and as Rena was stabbed in the back. Raven was the one who stabbed her. Everyone was crying. I didn't want to die. But...I can't end it like this. I can still remember the times we had in the past, when we were still young. I felt so happy when I was younger, so carefree...Now...I'm going to die. The realization struck me as more blood left my body from my back wound. Everything was turned to dust. I could hear the fading voice of Elsword, Raven, Chung, and Eve.

"DON'T LEAVE ME, AISHA! STAY WITH US!"  
"She's in critical condition. Moby, Reby, Oberon, Ophelia, help! USE CPR ON HER NOW!"  
"No...This can't be happening. Aisha can't die."  
"Aisha...You can't leave us here. We'll get you somewhere safe."

Everyone was panicking. Well, I was dying. Face the facts. I don't want them to mourn for me though. Even as I cried, I smiled and said my last words before death took me away.

"Everyone, I'll miss you. Please...don't...don't die like me...B-be...h-happy...Elsword...I love you..."

Then I felt myself turn light. I didn't feel pain anymore. And I wanted to sleep. So I slept. For eternity.

Elsword's POV  
She stopped moving. She was limp. I held her body close to me. I cried as hard as I could. She told me to be happy...but without her, my world is gone. Aisha...is dead. I can't face this. This is too unbearable. The happy, carefree, grapehead. Gone? Forever? That didn't seem possible in any way. I can still remember when we were still young, eleven years old.

Flashback

"HEY GRAPEHEAD, GIMME BACK MY SWORD!"  
"Gimme, gimme, never get, don't you know your manners yet?!"  
"GRAPEHEAD!"  
"DON'T CALL ME GRAPEHEAD, YOU KNOW IT ALL BAKA!"  
"PURPLE TOMBOY!"  
"REDHEAD TOMGIRL!"  
"BE QUIET!"

We all stopped arguing as the thundering Rena before us yelled loud and clear. We were scared of her, she was like the devil himself.

Flashback End

No.

"No. Aisha...YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! You..YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME LIKE THIS! YOU CAN'T! YOU DIDN'T LET ME SAY THAT I LOVE YOU! YOU DIDN'T LET ME ANSWER YOU! WHY! WHY DID YOU DIE ON ME LIKE THIS!"

I cried my life out.

Raven's POV

Rena turned evil. Aisha was murdered by Rena. I killed Rena. I watched as Elsword cried and weeped over Aisha's corpse, her twirly hair messy, and her body limp and pale. Chung held Eve as they both cried. My heart was gone by the time I murdered Rena. It was unbearable pain.

"Aisha...May you rest in peace. I wish you a happy life. A-although...y-you may not hear m-me...I-I...w-wish you were still h-here."

Chung's POV

Eve cried as hard as she could. She lost both her best friends. Everyone did. Everyone lost their loved ones. I was crying too. I did like Aisha a bit. I did. And she's gone. It feels like a whole in my chest. Aisha, the happy-go lucky girl who always cheered everyone up was gone. She wouldn't come back. Forever dead. It seemed impractical that she died, she was the happy heart of this entire group.

"A-aisha...I-"

I couldn't talk. I sobbed. Aisha was still smiling, as if she were still cheering us on. Her eyes were closed peacefully. She was smiling even when she was gone. She will always be there, and I would love to believe that.

Eve's POV

I watched as Elsword cried over her limp body, and as Raven acted as if he were the priest for the funeral. I...With Aisha gone...everyone's heart broke. She even made Raven happy from his grudges. She helped me with my emotions. She helped everyone. And the price was her death. Rena...why did Rena do this? I looked at Rena as she smirked and started chuckling happily. This bitch deserves a horrible torturing death. I knew Aisha was in agony still. Aisha's wound was still there even as she smiled in her eternal sleep.

"Die. You deserve a horrible death. For what you have done to Aisha. Oberon, Ophelia, torture her in many ways unimaginable...S-she deserves it...F-for...A-ai-UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHY RENA?! WHY?! YOU KILLED OUR ONLY HEART! YOU KILLED THE PERSON WHO BROUGHT US ALL TO HAPPINESS! AND YOU DESTROYED IT! YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!"  
"S-stop...I...am sorry!"  
"LIKE HELL YOU ARE! YOU'RE CHUCKLING! YOU BETTER DIE, YOU JEALOUS MISCHIEVOUS, THIEVING WHORE!"

Ophelia and Oberon pulled her away, and I was glad to hear her screams for help. I averted my eyes to Aisha. Aisha. I will always remember you. Even as I shut down my emotions. Then I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsword's POV**

It's been a month since Aisha died. It felt like yesterday. My nightmares got worse and worse, they replayed the death of Aisha that I resented with more detail and description. I punched the wall again, trying to thrust the anger out of me. Eve had gone somewhere over the rainbow, whereas Chung and Raven went back to their respective cities. I was left here, in Ruben, just thinking about Aisha. Walking outside refreshed me, as the warm yet cool breeze welcomed me. Brilliant colours of green, red and yellow filled the fields, as leaves fell. It was time to train, for my epic battle with Lowe.

Inwards, closer and closer to the depth of the dense forest. I took out Conwell and slashed trees, leaving sword marks everywhere. I used the ground as leverage to push me upwards as I did a downward slash on a dummy. I felt better. Until something caught my eye. A twirl of purple. I followed the twirl of purple, as it led me to a brilliant purple butterfly. It was humongous, the size of the King Nasod. Hearing its voice made my heart pump with wonder.

I'm here. I'm here. I'm back everyone...I'm back.

Aisha? It had to be. No one else would've said that. Aisha surely would've come back. Then I watched as the huge butterfly transformed. Its wings curled closer together, and I watched as its antennae turned into amethyst twirls of hair. I saw as her body started to form from the butterfly. The wings turned into brilliant bows of pink. I didn't even realize that I started to cry. It had to be Aisha. I'm sure of it. But a voice still rung in my head.

You must get all the other butterflies together...near the El Stone. That is when I will truly be back...I can only talk to you like this. I know this is selfish...that I left you, saying that I loved you without hearing your answer...and then coming back to life just to hear your words...I shouldn't defile time and space like this...as a Dimension Witch...

WAIT! I...I have my answer...my statement to your last words before you came back...You didn't even let me say goodbye..nor let me say that...I loved you.

I know you did. But Elsword...there is a time limit to how you will get me back to the El Stone. I need you to find the El Stone and the other butterflies! Please Elsword...

I will.

Thank you..

**Eve's POV**

I could hear the screaming of Rena. It gave me pleasure, after seeing the hurtful eyes of Aisha. I wanted to hear Rena scream more, as Oberon and Ophelia slashed her with an electrical whip. Then I saw a purple light and saw a flash of purple wings. Aisha?

**Chung's POV**

I got my father back but lost Aisha. It stung the whole Elga- wait. There is no Elgang anymore. We disbanded. The Elgang won't be back. Not anymore. But I can still see those beautiful amethyst wings...that turn into lovely pink bows...the lavender twirls...wait what? Aisha?

**Raven's POV**

It had truly been some time since Aisha died. I can't even look at anything purple, pink, or white anymore, as it reminds me of her bright smiling face, that came through even as she died. She smiled with sincere gratefulness, and now she's gone. Forever. On the ship, I saw something land. A pair on purple wings? Pink bows? Aisha?


End file.
